overgearedfandomcom-20200213-history
Braham
|family = Shizo Beriache Tiramet Latina Elfin Stone (brother) Marie Rose |alias = |class = Legendary Great Magician |position = |location = |status = Resurrected |status1 = |affiliations = |affiliations1 = |former_affiliations = |titles = Duke of Wisdom One who Became a Legend Master of ManaChapter 1134 Resurrected |skills = Blood Magic (S+) Blood-sucking (SS) Magic Enchantment (SS) Knowledge Investigation (SS) Magic Contemplation (SSS) Berserk (SSS) First Boundary: Knowledge Room (SSS) Second Boundary: Exploration Room (???) Third Boundary: Experimentation Room (???) Braham’s Enhanced Magic (???) |skills1 = |former_skills = |equipment = |equipment1 = |former_equipment = |mount = |drops = |mentioned = Chapter 110 |unnamed = |novel = Chapter 114 }} Introduction Braham Eshwald is a true blood vampire who lost his eternal life for the crime of harming his kin, human and legendary great magician who was praised as the Duke of Wisdom despite not reaching the truth, inheriting his mother's cleverness. He holds a deep grudge toward Pagma, his formerly only friend who betrayed him and deprived him of his body, Marie Rose, who he blames for his mother's passing and his lost eternal life, and Yatan, the god who expelled and cursed his mother, while feeling regretful toward his undead disciple, Mumud. Thanks to Pagma's Arrangement and Grid's effort, Braham's soul was able to resurrect, recovering his body and considering everyone as insignificant apart from Grid and 'his family'.Chapters 306, 939, 1134 and 1135 Braham. This was a mysterious existence. He was captivated by the irresistible instinct for knowledge and ended up experimenting on his clan. Braham envied his disciple Mumud, but never harmed him, despite intercepting his achievements. He also hated and missed the friend who betrayed him. It was hard to judge Braham. He was an imperfect existence that felt a conflict before his instincts and the humanity he acquired. Lim Cheolho had always been interested in Braham, whose personality changed drastically after losing eternal life and living as a human.310 History Braham is one of the direct descendants of Shizo Beriache, the vampire Great Demon who was expelled from Hell, the tenth child, often not mentioned alongside the nine direct descendants due to his reputation as kin killer. He was once a duke born before Marie Rose and the cleverest in the clan, with a great dissatisfaction to the Curse of Idleness which plagued the vampire race and wished to lifted that curse by experimenting on his own kin. For breaking the taboo, he was punished with his blood being sucked out of his body by Marie Rose. He lost his eternal life and was banished from the clan. Braham concealed himself as a human who became aware of the feelings of affection, while studying magic and succeeded in overcoming the Curse of Idleness. His new finite life, however, was an obstacle in order to eat more knowledge. He had to regain his eternal life as a vampire and started to explore immortality magic. In the process, he gained the title of great magician, but in the end, he couldn't complete the magic of eternal life. Rather than despairing, however, he completed the next best thing, the resurrection magic.Chapters 306 and 711 Story - - Chapter 711 Braham blamed himself for being out of control every time he met Lich Mumud. He left Grid's body before he could recover his magic power. He claimed that he has recovered and wants to restore his complete body as soon as possible. This resulted in his soul scattering. Chapter 938 Braham tried to recover his body which was sealed in the Sword Grave by Pagma. He was well aware that he couldn't recover his body when he leaved Grid. Now Grid found him and was convinced to use Grid, once again, as his vessel. Braham entered a weakened state so assimilation was temporarily sealed. Chapter 1028 Couse of the crisis in that Grid was on the War God's Island, Braham used forced assimilation. Braham teached Grid how to use his magic with Pagma's Swordsmanship and created a third class Favor) Great Swordsman Pagma's Swordsmanship. Also he opened the possibility of becoming Brahams Descendant. After the assimilation Braham fell back into a deep sleep but is still watching over Grid. Notes * Braham's title Possessor of Great Knowledge from chapters 307 and 662 is identical to the title Duke of Wisdom from chapters 1028 and 1134. The descriptions of both titles are the same. Category:Characters Category:NPCs Category:Present NPCs Category:Named NPCs